


Tell me it's a good start

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Дело в том, что для Эвена нет ничего нового в том, что касается исака.Или: POV Эвена  It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, до, во время и после. И в канун Нового года.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell me it's a good start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216035) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



**31 декабря 2017**

Дело в том, что для Эвена нет ничего нового во всём, что касается Исака.

Ну то есть… Нет ничего нового, и в то же время новое совершенно всё, но уже не в первый раз в жизни Эвена он смотрит на кого-то, с кем только что познакомился, и думает: _«Ах!»_

Каждое начало имеет конец, а каждый конец является началом, и переезд из квартиры, где он жил с Соней, в квартиру, где живёт Исак (да, его так зовут!), одновременно является концом и началом.

А потом наступает декабрь. А потом, то есть сейчас…

Канун Нового года.

*

Он открывает дверь, когда приходят его друзья. У них сегодня вечеринка.

На самом деле это идея Эскиля, и позже у них соберётся толпа людей: друзья и подруги Исака, старшие друзья Триггвасона и, наконец, парни Эвена.

– Привет, незнакомец, – приветствует его Микаэль, когда они все наконец взбираются по лестнице и оказываются у входной двери в квартиру. Когда он наклоняется, чтобы его обнять, Эвен обнимает его в ответ, слегка хлопая по спине. – Мы тебя не видели сто лет, в последний раз ещё до Рождества.

– Да, прости, – отвечает Эвен, обнимая остальных. – Я знаю.

– Он влюблён, – замечает Мутта, обнимая Эвена, и тот улыбается остальным через плечо друга. – Отстаньте от него.

– Мутта прав.

– А Сана здесь? – спрашивает Юсеф, и Адам закатывает глаза, а Эвен смеётся, по-прежнему обнимая Мутту, который так и не убрал рук с его талии, продолжая касаться его, как они все стали делать год назад, когда Эвену стало необходимо чувствовать их близость.

– Она в гостиной, – отвечает он. – Они спорят с Исаком с момента её прихода.

– Спасибо, – кивает Юсеф и, прежде чем скрыться в недрах квартиры, говорит, – позже поговорим.

– Исак? – Адам перехватывает нить разговора. – И как он?

– Заткнись.

– Я ничего такого не сказал.

– Угу, конечно, – говорит Эвен, и Адам смеётся над дразнящими нотками в его голосе. – У него всё хорошо.

– Ну и отлично, – вмешивается Элиас и потом начинает рыться в пакете, который держит в руках. По звяканью очевидно, что в пакете лежат бутылки. – Хочешь посмотреть, насколько мы взрослые?

– Да.

– Смотри, – он вытаскивает из пакета бутылку шампанского и передаёт её Эвену, который выпускает Мутту из объятий и поворачивает её, чтобы посмотреть на этикетку. – Мы принесли подарок для хозяина.

– Мило, – кивает Эвен. – Пафосно. – Потом отдаёт бутылку обратно. – Эскиль, наверное, на кухне.

– Но это тебе.

– Но я не хозяин.

– Тьфу на тебя! – стонет Элиас, а потом, взглянув на него искоса, проходит дальше. Эвен смотрит ему вслед, потом с улыбкой оборачивается к остальным.

– Ты сделал это специально, чтобы его подразнить, – констатирует Мутта, и Эвен кивает.

– Да, – говорит он, вызывая у них смех, – так и есть.

– Потрясающе.

– Спасибо.

– Так у тебя всё хорошо? – спрашивает Микаэль и произносит это с такой заботой, которая проявляется каждый раз, когда он хочет удостовериться, в порядке ли Эвен. Он делает это гораздо чаще, чем необходимо, но Эвен всё равно безмерно благодарен, поэтому он кивает. И Микаэль кивает тоже. – Рождество хорошо прошло?

– Да, – отвечает Эвен. – Всё отлично.

– Ну и здорово, – улыбается Микаэль.

– Да, здорово.

*

Когда Исак впервые открыто говорит о своих чувствах и Эвен впадает в панику, Микаэль – тот человек, к которому он приходит.

Ну то есть на самом деле он приходит к Микаэлю и Адаму, так как они живут вместе, и это не впервые, когда он оказывается у них на пороге посреди ночи. С тех пор, как они стали постоянно ругаться с Соней, это случалось не раз и не два.

– Дай угадаю, – мягко говорит Микаэль, когда они сидят на кухне, как и много раз до этого, обнимая ладонями горячие чашки чая и давая Эвену возможность выговориться, потому что ему это нужно, а Микаэль всегда готов в этом помочь. – Он к тебе подкатил, а ты запаниковал.

– Да.

– Потому что ты боишься причинить ему боль и переживаешь, что испортишь жизнь вам обоим?

– Да.

– И потому что всё происходит так быстро, что ты пока не доверяешь себе?

– Я что, настолько предсказуемый?

– Да, – мягко улыбается Микаэль. – Так и есть. – Он пожимает плечами. – И я думаю, что в этом есть смысл. Потому что всё и правда слишком быстро.

– Угу, – кивает Эвен. – Не знаю, – он закрывает лицо руками. – Боже, я не знаю, но чувствую себя сволочью. Я ведь флиртовал с ним, понимаешь? Он же не из ниоткуда это себе придумал. И…

И Исаку было так трудно было открыться, возможно, он пережил столько боли за свою жизнь, о которой Эвен ещё не знает, и ему пришлось собрать всю смелость, чтобы просто решиться признаться в своих чувствах, в своих _чувствах_ , боже…

– Блядь. Я ему нравлюсь, и я его оттолкнул. Мик…

– Успокойся, – говорит Микаэль. – Он это переживёт. Ты не настолько неотразим.

– Не смешно.

Михаэль робко улыбается, чуть склонив голову.

– Немного смешно, – заявляет он и пожимает плечами, заметив раздражённый взгляд Эвена. – Всё, что я пытаюсь сказать, – ты паникуешь так, словно разрушил всю его жизнь, потому что у тебя всегда всё должно быть сложно и на пределе, и иногда это хорошо.

– Окей.

Микаэль кивает.

– Итак, ты скажешь мне, почему решил оттолкнуть его или как?

– Разве ты только что сам не ответил на этот вопрос?

– Эв, – вот, снова этот наклон головы, словно есть что-то очевидное, чего не замечает Эвен, или есть что-то смешное, и Микаэль так считает, потому что заботится о нём. – Я хочу услышать это от тебя.

Наверное, это немного трагично, что Эвен до сих пор не привык к таким словам.

– Ладно, – говорит он. – Ладно.

– Ладно?

– Просто я, – он вздыхает. Смотрит на Микаэля, освещённого лунным светом, смотрит в коридор на дверь спальни, которую они закрыли, что не мешать спящему Адаму. – Я просто не могу сделать это снова. Я не могу.

– Сделать что?

– Микаэль, – говорит он, потому что когда-то был так сильно в него влюблён, и, хотя сейчас этих чувств уже нет, они не забыты, и потому что Эвен до сих пор думает об этом. Часто. – Я так сильно тебя ранил.

– Нет, – качает головой Микаэль. – Когда ты уже перестанешь? – И они никогда не заходили в обсуждениях дальше этого места, но сейчас… – Ты ранил меня не тем, что был влюблён в меня, или какую ещё эгоцентричную…

– Эй…

– Херню ты там придумал, – заканчивается предложение Микаэль. – Эвен. – Микаэль смотрит на него, и он мог бы расстроиться, но, возможно, его друг в чём-то прав. – Ты разбил мне сердце, потому что хотел умереть, потому что попытался это сделать. Моё сердце разбилось потому, что частично ты сделал это из-за боли, которую испытывал из-за чувств ко мне, разумеется. Но причиной этого была не любовь, понимаешь? Причиной была твоя болезнь.

– Да, но если бы я не был влюблён, тогда, возможно…

– Ты что, прогулял те уроки биологии, где мы обсуждали, что не нужно пытаться угадать причинно-следственные связи?

– Микаэль…

– Эвен.

– Просто, когда ты болен, всё это выглядит иначе, понимаешь? – говорит Эвен. – Например, любовь. Я не хочу грубить, но скорее всего тебе этого не понять.

– Да, – кивает Микаэль и пожимает плечами. – Скорее всего не понять. – А потом: – Но мы с Адамом, мы ведь тоже рискуем, правда? Только представь, сколько проблем возникло бы в нашей компании, если бы у нас ничего не получилось.

– Прости.

– Нет, не извиняйся, – Микаэль вздыхает. – Просто ты слишком за многое винишь себя.

– Ладно.

– Я просто хочу сказать, – продолжает Микаэль, – что ты не обязан встречаться с ним, если ты не хочешь этого, но мне кажется, что, возможно, ты хочешь. И если это так, то ты не обязан сразу брать на себя вину за любую мелочь, которая может пойти не так. И ты не обязан считать, будто ты… не знаю… Будто отношения с тобой – это тяжкая ноша, которую ты взваливаешь на него.

– Разве это не так?

– Не думаю, – отвечает Микаэль. – Я понимаю, что для тебя болезнь является очень важным фактором, но для меня ты в первую очередь тысяча разных вещей. И среди этой тысячи вещей тот факт, что ты хороший друг, а лишь после всего – больной человек. Так что знаешь… Думаю, что ты не такой уж плохой бойфренд.

Эвен улыбается. Улыбается, потому что Микаэль – тоже хороший друг, и потому что он намного лучше, чем они все, вероятно, полагают.   

– Ты очень-очень хороший, Мик, ты в курсе?

– Хм, – улыбается Микаэль, – спасибо.

– Это правда.

– Ладно, – он пожимает плечами. Отпивает чай, улыбается, прячась за краем кружки. Всё было так напряжённо, как и всегда бывает, когда Эвен говорит о своих чувствах, но теперь всё успокоилось. И он чувствует себя спокойнее. – Исак тоже очень хороший, не так ли?

А Эвен… Эвен улыбается, робко, потому что Исак действительно такой и... Боже. Он так сильно чувствует это, то, как всё его существо требует, чтобы Исак был рядом, потому что Эвену нравится его присутствие, его ум и его голос. Нравится, что он одновременно нервничает и чувствует себя комфортно, как это всегда происходит с новыми увлечениями, нравится то, что он хочет отдать Исаку всё.

Всё происходит слишком быстро, и Эвен нервничал поначалу, потому что сомневался, что всё это по-настоящему. Но теперь он совершенно уверен во всём. Поэтому…

– Да, – говорит он. – Исак очень-очень хороший.

– _Исак_ , – повторяет Микаэль.

– Что?

– Да нет, ничего, – пожимает плечами Микаэль, и лунный свет по-прежнему окутывает его. – Просто давно не слышал, чтобы ты _так_ произносил чьё-то имя.

Эвен снова улыбается. Улыбается, потому что, возможно, он просто молодой парень, влюблённый в другого молодого парня, вот и всё, вот так просто. Поэтому…

– Кто бы говорил, – усмехается он. – Вся твоя жизнь проходит в разговорах «Адам это», «Адам то», «мы с Адамом»...

– Заткнись.

– Ты такой милый.

– Замолчи.

Они смеются вместе. Смеются и закатывают глаза.

– Нет, – повторяет Эвен, а потом: – Можно я посплю сегодня на диване? Я знаю, что у нас только что состоялся тяжёлый разговор, но мне, наверное, нужно ещё немного времени всё обдумать.

– Да, – отвечает Микаэль. – Ты можешь поспать на диване, ты это прекрасно знаешь.

– Ладно, – кивает Эвен. – Ты тоже хороший друг, Мик.

– Спасибо, – улыбается тот.

*

Теперь, в канун Нового года, Эвен заходит из коридора в гостиную и направляется к Исаку, который разговаривает с Саной и ест мандарин.

Когда он подходит к нему, то обнимает сзади. Осторожно, потому что в руках у него два бокала с шампанским.

– О, – выдыхает Исак с ощутимой теплотой в голосе и тянется накрыть ладонями руки Эвена на своей груди, но, заметив там два бокала, меняет направление и забирает один из них. – Это мне?

– Угу, – отвечает Эвен, делясь своей добычей, и скользит теперь свободной рукой по плечу Исака, снова к груди, слегка поглаживая его, прежде чем притянуть к себе. Исак берёт его за руку, касается легко-легко, и Эвен с улыбкой наклоняется и целует его в висок. – Это тебе.

– Спасибо.

– Хм… И о чём вы так оживлённо беседуете? – продолжает Эвен, встречаясь глазами с Саной и улыбаясь ей, в то же время продолжая крепче прижимать Исака спиной к своей груди. – Со стороны кажется захватывающим.

– Сана считает, что мне нельзя запускать фейерверки.

– Если мы собираемся стать врачами, – замечает Сана, – то глаза нам нужны для работы.

– Если ты веришь в мои способности делать грёбаные операции людям, разве ты не должна верить, что я смогу зажечь фитиль?

– Нет.

– В этом нет логики, – восклицает Исак, а потом обращается к Эвену: – Это шампанское?

– Ну да.

– Но я хочу пиво.

Эвен и Сана начинают смеяться одновременно, но Эвен подозревает, что она чуть больше раздражена, чем он. Возможно, потому, что он вообще не раздражён.

– Ты хочешь пива? – спрашивает Эвен, кивая на прощание Сане, которая решила отойти. Он поворачивается к Исаку и поднимает брови, подчёркивая важность своего вопроса, и не может сдержать улыбку. – Да?

– Да, – отвечает Исак, поворачиваясь в его объятьях и притягивая к себе, их бокалы уже отставлены в сторону и забыты. Он поправляет воротник рубашки Эвена, _той, что ему нравится_ , и обвивает руки вокруг его шеи, и Эвен быстро учится, что с Исаком всегда будет так: маленькие вселенные только для них двоих, оставляющие громкие вечеринки и толпы где-то вдали, подарки, которыми являются они сами, подарки друг для друга. – Да, хочу.

– Но это же Новый год!

– Ну и что.

Одна ладонь Эвена лежит у Исака на талии, вторая – на его щеке, и Эвен улыбается. На улице кто-то уже готовится запускать фейерверки, с кухни доносится смех, но здесь и сейчас – лишь они.

– Я принесу тебе пиво, – говорит Эвен, даже не пытаясь отстраниться, но Исак притягивает его ещё ближе.

– Нет, – тянет он, и с мягкой нежностью смотрит на него из-под отяжелевших век. – Останься.

– Ты не можешь получить и то, и то.

– Тогда останься.

Эвен улыбается.

– Ты милый.

– Хм.

И Исак целует его.

Он всегда делает это именно там. Полностью растворяется в них, словно не хочет больше быть нигде, хочет прожить каждую секунду каждого поцелуя, отвечает честно и со всей страстью.

Эвен не кривил душой, когда несколько недель назад сказал Исаку, что тот завораживающий. В нём потрясает приверженность проживать свои чувства. Его твёрдость, его смелость, его доброта, настойчивость с теми, о ком он заботится.  

То, как он любит науку, объясняя это тем, что ему нравится логика, и то, как он использует её ( _параллельные вселенные!!!_ ), таким образом признаваясь в любви настолько возвышенно, что у Эвена никогда бы не хватило таланта, чтобы придумать подобное. То, как в нём всё равно ощущается неясная религиозность.

Когда он вернулся после отмечания Рождества с семьёй утром 27-го, Исак спросил его, чем он хочет заняться, и Эвен… Эвен притянул его к себе и, чуть понизив голос, чтобы Исак понял, что он флиртует, но что в то же время он абсолютно серьёзен, сказал: “ _Я просто хочу лежать и разговаривать с тобой_ ”.

– Знаешь, – говорит Исак теперь, по-прежнему касаясь воротника его рубашки, и Эвен понимает, что готов обнимать его так всю оставшуюся жизнь. – Ты сегодня так горячо выглядишь.

– Хм, – ухмыляется он. Смотрит, как Исак улыбается в ответ, его глаза чуть прикрыты и сверкают озорством. Эвен опускает руку и касается воротника рубашки, который Исак только что отпустил, вместо этого лаская пальцами его шею. – Я надел её, потому что знаю, что тебе это нравится.

– О? – удивлённо выдыхает Исак, и Эвен в восторге. Флирт. Он всегда любил флиртовать, а с Исаком это вообще выходит потрясающе.

– Да, – подтверждает он и потом, продолжая улыбаться, позволяет своей руке скользнуть с талии Исака вниз, чуть ниже поясницы, оставляет там свою ладонь. – Тебе нравится?

– Держи себя в руках, – фыркает Исак, хотя по нему видно, насколько он сам на грани. Эвен смеётся. – Я не буду с тобой трахаться в гостиной на глазах всех этих людей.

– Нет? – смеётся Эвен, и Исак тоже посмеивается, тянется рукой к уголку его рта, расплывшегося в улыбке. – Ну надо же, а я-то думал, что это гениальная идея.

– Заткнись.

– Сам заткнись.

– Угу.

Не отрывая глаз от его губ, Исак поднимает подбородок, и Эвену безумно нравится эта его маленькая привычка, дразнящая, игривая, но в то же время робкая… И Эвен, вероятно, сделал бы всё, о чём бы его не попросил Исак, поэтому делает и это тоже. Наклоняет голову, трётся кончиком носа о нос Исака, скользит вниз…

И целует его.

*

Не только он считает Исака невероятным, не только он думает, что Исак достоин всего самого-самого. Друзья Исака разделяют это мнение.

Эскиль и Юнас в особенности.

Когда Эвен впервые встречается с Юнасом, чтобы поговорить о комнате, он не ожидает, что квартира окажется такой. Когда он уехал от родителей, он съехался с Соней, так что у него никогда раньше не было соседей по квартире, но все истории, которые он слышал, говорили о том, как там всё просто. Как иногда это раздражает и уж точно совсем не напоминает семью.

Только вот с этой квартирой всё иначе.

В то первое воскресенье после его переезда, когда Исак отказывается рассказывать ему о своей семье, а Эскиль говорит, что они убьют за Исака, и он спит весь вечер на диване в гостиной, Эвен спрашивает Эскиля, как так получилось, что он оказался здесь.

– Я гей, – отвечает он, словно это всё объясняет, и, к сожалению, вероятно, так и есть. А потом: – Ну и, бла-бла-бла, не буду утомлять тебя деталями, но я был очень молодым, когда оказался сам по себе. И в результате всё закончилось тем, что я стал приглашать жильцов.

– Извини, – говорит Эвен. – Я не знал, что это личное.

– Всё нормально, – пожимает плечами Эскиль. – Я бы тебе не рассказал, если бы не хотел.

– Окей.

– Хм.

– Они знают, почему ты это делаешь?

Эскиль пожимает плечами.

– Знаешь, – говорит он, – сейчас это в основном Исак. Не я пригласил Юнаса, просто так случилось, и о нём есть кому позаботиться, так что с ним всё иначе. Ну а ещё у нас есть четвёртая комната.

– То есть я, – констатирует Эвен, когда Эскиль молча вскидывает брови, глядя на него.

– Да, ты, – он улыбается. – Тебе нужна помощь? Какие-нибудь семейные драмы? Проблемы с сексуальной ориентацией?

Эвен чуть не прыскает со смеху.

– Ну, – тянет он, – я пансексуал.

– Да?

– Но моя семья хорошо к этому относится, так что… – Он пожимает плечами. – До этого момента у меня была девушка, так что я не знаю, могу ли я в самом деле… заявлять о себе как о члене сообщества.

– Ты можешь.

– Да, но…

Эвен пожимает плечами. Не заканчивает предложение.

Довольно странно объяснять, как это является огромной частью его личности, но так мало отражается в его поведении, не считая моментов, когда он разговаривал об этом с важными для него людьми. И всё это кажется… странно нереальным по-прежнему. Странно нереальным настолько, что ему жаль, что так происходит, потому что _это_ всерьёз, и ему очень важно, чтобы люди понимали эту его часть.

– Не знаю, – в конце концов говорит он, потому что он и правда не очень понимает.

– Хм, – задумчиво тянет Эскиль. – Мы могли бы пойти в бар? Кажется, ты достаточно нравишься Исаку, чтобы он захотел пойти с ними.

– Он тоже гей?

– Ох, – Эскиль немного морщится, а потом поднимает руку, словно стараясь заставить Эвена замолчать, прежде чем сам Эскиль не объяснится. – Справедливости ради замечу, что я впервые так проговорился, – говорит он.

– Всё нормально, – отвечает Эвен. – Я позволю ему самому рассказать мне, будто ничего не знаю.

– Хорошо.

– И спасибо за предложение, – продолжает Эвен, пожимая плечами. – Но я думаю, что мне, наверное… надо затаиться на какое-то время, – говорит он. – Пережить расставание.

– Да, – соглашается Эскиль. – Разумно.

– Угу.

– Но если тебе что-то понадобится…

– Просто кричи?

Эскиль улыбается.

– Именно, – говорит он. – Просто кричи.

*

В канун Нового года Эвен лежит на диване в гостиной, его голова – на коленях Исака, ноги – на коленях Микаэля.

Они уже поели и разбрелись по квартире, убивая время, пока Эскиль не придумает для них какую-нибудь игру, или не придёт время десерта, или часы не начнут бить полночь. Исак надел рождественский колпак, чтобы его порадовать, и он смотрит на Микаэля, рассеянно перебирая пальцами пряди волос Эвена, а Эвен…

Эвен мог бы к этому привыкнуть.

– Кстати, – говорит Микаэль, продолжая разговор, который они уже вели с Исаком и к которому Эвен особо не прислушивался, обращая всё своё внимание на кончики пальцев Исака, которые так приятно гладят его по голове, что хочется закрыть глаза и наслаждаться этим. – Ты был религиозным раньше?

– Да, – отвечает Исак. – Я крещёный.

– Круто.

– Да. А ты по-прежнему религиозен, да?

– Да. Мы с Адамом оба, – Эвен слегка улыбается, и Микаэль осторожно касается его лодыжки. – В общем, мы… просто игнорируем то, что касается гомофобства.

– Да, – раздаётся сверху смех Исака. – Та же фигня.

– Угу.

– И что, – вмешивается Эвен, глядя на него снизу-вверх, и Исак переводит на него взгляд и снова усердно гладит по голове, с большим старанием, чем когда отвлекался на Микаэля. – Ты изучал Библию и всё такое?

– Да, – отвечает Исак. – Ходил в церковь каждое воскресенье, а по всему дому у нас были кресты, словно мы жили в одном из фильмов Стивена Кинга… – Эвен смеётся, а Исак улыбается, гладя большим пальцем его лоб. – Молился каждую ночь.

– О чём?

– О, о всяких грустных вещах, – отвечает Исак. – Потом тебе расскажу.

Эвен улыбается. Улыбается, думая о контрасте, а потом берёт руку Исака в свои и быстро целует его ладонь, запястье, выпирающие косточки. Исак улыбается.

– Ладно, – говорит Эвен.

– Окей.

– Это теперь ваш ритуал? – спрашивает Микаэль, заставляя обоих вернуться из их собственного пузыря к вечеринке. – Религиозные мальчики.

– Заткнись, – они оба ухмыляются. – Это не _ритуал_.

– Почему это ритуал? – спрашивает Исак.

– Это не ритуал, – говорит Эвен, и Исак поднимает брови. – Ладно, неважно. – Он тоже улыбается. – Не знаю. Возможно, мне нравится, что ты добрый.

– Вся жизненная философия Эвена – это доброта, – говорит Микаэль, и Эвен отрывает глаза от мягкой улыбки Исака, чтобы посмотреть на друга.

– Почему ты так об этом говоришь?

– Как так?

– Так же, как если бы ты сказал: “ _Любимый режиссёр Эвена Баз Лурман_ ”.

Микаэль смеётся. – Я так сказал? Прости?

– Это… тот парень с «Ромео + Джульетта»? – спрашивает Исак, мило хмуря брови, словно пытаясь вспомнить, и Эвен невероятно это ценит – то внимание, которое Исак уделяет ему, такое осторожное, и настойчивое, и настоящее.

– Да, – подтверждает он. – И тот парень с «Великим Гэтсби». – Исак морщится, совсем чуть-чуть, и Эвен фыркает от смеха. – Да, этот тебе не понравился.

– Ну он не вызвал у меня ненависти.

– Всё нормально, – кивает Эвен. – Это не лучшая его работа.

– Вау, – Микаэль вскидывает брови. – Не думаю, что ты когда-либо раньше не бросался на защиту База…

– Это вообще неправда.

– Исак, – продолжает Микаэль, и Исак смотрит на него. – Я думаю, ты ему по-настоящему нравишься.

Исак улыбается. Эвен подумывает устроить Микаэлю разнос за всё, но не делает этого. Не тогда, когда Исак выглядит так мило после его слов. Когда он выглядит таким счастливым.

– Хм, – говорит он вместо этого и дёргает Исака за руку, чтобы тот снова обратил на него внимание. И когда это происходит, Эвен кладёт ему руку на шею, скользит пальцами по верхним позвонкам. Ему ужасно неудобно в таком положении, но это не имеет значения, потому что Исак всё равно понимает намёк, переводя взгляд на губы Эвена. – Так и есть.

Их поцелуй очень быстрый, вероятно, потому что они не одни, и Исак считает, что это невежливо, по крайней мере когда они в компании друзей Эвена, но тем не менее это всё равно поцелуй. Эвен поднимает голову с колена Исака и тянется за ним немного, когда тот отодвигается, чтобы хоть ненадолго продлить прикосновение к губам. Уголки рта Исака ползут вверх вопреки его желанию.

– Так что там такого с «Ромео + Джульетта»? – спрашивает Исак, когда они заканчивают целоваться, и Эвен улыбается, игнорируя изумлённый взгляд Микаэля.  – Хм?

– О, это моя вина, – восклицает Микаэль. – Очевидно, тот факт, что он так сильно с ума по мне сходил, настолько повлиял на него, что он решил, что любовь печальна, и может считаться эпической, только если заканчивается трагедий.

– Это… – тянет Эвен. – Слишком явное упрощение. – Микаэль поднимает брови, и Исак тоже смотрит на него. – Но в принципе правда.

– Правда?

– Ну. Более или менее.

Исак тоже изумлённо поднимает брови.

– Окей, – произносит он. – Ты по-прежнему так думаешь? Что любовь должна быть трагической?

– Нет, – отвечает Эвен.

– Правда?

Исак смотрит на него, и Эвен… Эвен уже давно так не думает, перестал ещё до того, как они вообще познакомились с Исаком. Но, если бы даже он по-прежнему так считал, он бы изменил своё мнение теперь. Поэтому…

– Да, – говорит он. – Правда.

*

Они особо не обсуждали его биполярное расстройство, то, что делало любовь трагедией, до того, как сошлись. Но после этого они говорят об этом.

На календаре 28 декабря, и они провели в постели целый день и планируют остаться там и дальше, целуясь и прикасаясь друг к другу, пальцы Эвена скользят от изгиба стопы Исака к его бедру, а Исак поглаживает его за ухом. Они прикасаются и говорят, говорят, говорят, говорят, открываясь друг другу так, как никогда раньше.

За окном идёт снег, и сейчас наступило какое-то странное время. Рождество прошло, но ёлка по-прежнему стоит в гостиной, а несколько подарков Эвена лежат на полу в сумке, так как им пока так и не нашлось места в его комнате или на кухне.

Делать совершенно нечего, не к чему стремиться, и было время, когда Эвену тяжело давался этот переход, так же, как тяжело было закончить один из его фильмов и явить его миру, потому что внезапно то, что занимало все твои мысли, заканчивалось.

Но в этот раз всё не так. В этот раз есть _это_ , и, хотя он до сих пор чувствует, что не понимает, в каком направлении двигаться, и до сих пор ощущает усталость, но всё равно. Теперь есть _они_.

– Они тебя раздражают? – спрашивает Исак, глядя на контейнер с таблетками, который Эвен оставил на прикроватной тумбочке утром, после того как Исак их ему принёс. – Таблетки?

– Не знаю, – отвечает Эвен, и ему приятно, что он может это сказать. Что Исак не осудит, если выяснится, что ответа у Эвена нет. – В каком-то смысле они мне нравятся, потому что благодаря им я стабилен, а это значит, что я трачу меньше времени и сил, чтобы поддерживать это состояние.

– Ну да, – кивает Исак. – Мама тоже так говорит.

– Да?

– Угу. – Лёжа на груди Эвена, Исак скользит ладонью по его плечу, а тот в ответ пропускает пальцы сквозь пряди его волос. Исак чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы перехватить его взгляд и немного улыбается. – Что ещё?

– Что ещё? – переспрашивает Эвен.

– Ну ты ещё что-то хотел сказать.

– Хм, – Эвен улыбается, и боже, этот мальчик… – Да. В каком-то смысле они мне нравится, – повторяет он, и Исак кивает. – Но в то же время это странно. То есть… Мне нужно пить таблетки, чтобы быть собой?

Исак фыркает, и Эвену это нравится. Что он видит в этом иронию.

– Это странно. Странно в экзистенциальном смысле.

– Да, – соглашается Исак. – Это странно.

– Угу. – Эвен смотрит в окно и тихо вздыхает. – На самом деле я особо не говорю об этом с людьми.

– Почему?

– Потому что… – Эвен снова вздыхает. – Не знаю. Они начинают беспокоиться. – Исак смотрит на него, не отводя глаз, но не перебивает. Просто ждёт. – Переживают, что я перестану их принимать, наверное.

– А ты собираешься?

– Нет.

– Окей.

Эвен улыбается. – Окей?

– Ага. – Исак пожимает плечами. – Нет, ну а что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? _Отличная новость, малыш?_

– Ты не называешь меня так.

– Я мог бы. – Исак ёрзает, поднимается чуть выше, и их лица оказываются совсем рядом, кладёт ладонь Эвену на шею, а тот в свою очередь скользит рукой под худи, проводит пальцами по позвоночнику, притягивая к себе, проталкивает бедро между его ног. – _Эй, сладкий. Что мы будем сегодня готовить на ужин?_

– Ты милый.

– Хм, ну конечно.  

На мгновение кончики их носов соприкасаются, а потом Исак скользит по лицу Эвена вниз и целует его. Целует его одновременно так жадно и так мягко, прижимаясь всем телом, и Эвен, обнимая его за талию, притягивает Исака ещё ближе.

– Хм, – повторяет Исак, немного отстраняясь, и Эвен безумно рад, когда понимает, что они оба улыбаются. – _Эй ты?_

– Мне это нравится.

– Тебе это нравится?

– Угу, – кивает Эвен, по-прежнему касаясь его. – Мне нравится, каким ты меня видишь.

– И каким я тебя вижу? – шепчет Исак, и их лица так близко друг к другу, и он убирает волосы со лба Эвена, и он улыбается.

– Как человека, – отвечает он. – Как кого-то, в ком есть что-то кроме болезни.

Исак немного наклоняет голову, возможно, от удивления, и Эвен понимает его. Понимает, что скрывал эту часть себя от него, потому что так и есть. Относись к этому просто, и люди не будут обращать на это внимания, зато будут видеть тебя настоящего. Но Исак…

– Потому что так и есть, – отвечает Исак. А потом: – Ты никогда раньше не говорил об этом так. Я не знал, что болезнь занимает так много места в твоей жизни.

Эвен пожимает плечами.

– Она не занимает, – говорит он. – Не всегда. Просто это странно, понимаешь? – Исак слегка кивает, словно давая ему знак продолжать. – Это такая большая часть моей жизни, что я чувствую, что она – часть меня, но в то же время это не так. Это не черта характера. Но в то же время…

Он вздыхает, потому что в этом настоящая загвоздка. В том, насколько сильно он позволяет болезни вмешиваться в понимание самого себя.

– Я не знаю, – продолжает он, и это правда. – Я так до конца и не определился с этим.

– Хм, – выдыхает Исак, а потом, – а обязательно определяться?

Эвен улыбается. Улыбается потому, что Исак такой терпеливый, и потому, что Эвен до сих пор привыкает к этому.

– Может, и нет, – отвечает он. – Но просто я много об этом думаю.

– Ты много думаешь о многих вещах.

Эвен фыркает, а Исак улыбается, мягко и тепло.

– Да. Микаэль говорит, что я слишком глубоко закапываюсь в собственную голову.

– А ты что думаешь об этом?

Эвен пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю, – отвечает он, потому что снова действительно не знает. – Возможно, он прав.

– Хм, – задумчиво повторяет Исак. – Ладно. Значит в мои обязанности входит вытаскивать тебя оттуда… – Эвен смеётся. – Ты на это намекаешь?

– Думаю, да, – отвечает он, притягивая Исака ближе, снова опуская руку чуть ниже его поясницы, что заставляет того игриво улыбнуться. – Ты ко мне клеишься?

– А ты ко мне?

– Конечно. Всегда.

– Хорошо, – говорит Исак, перекатываясь на живот, чтобы поцеловать его в шею приоткрытыми губами, как и всегда, словно стараясь вобрать в себя всё, и Эвен откидывает голову назад, давая ему лучший доступ. – Отличный план.

– Да, – кивает Эвен. – Отличный план.

*

Это правда, что ему нравится, каким его видит Исак. Всегда нравилось. Даже тогда, когда он только въехал в квартиру, когда готовил для них обед и глинтвейн и пытался быть добрым, в то же время тайно стараясь заманить их всех по вечерам в гостиную. Чтобы они проводили там время. С ним.

Вероятно, он экстраверт, и всегда заряжался энергией от окружавших его людей, даже когда был маленьким, но потребность в этом усилилась после того, как ему поставили диагноз, и после расставания тоже.

Просто это очень приятно, когда рядом с тобой кто-то есть. Это приятно, когда кто-то вытягивает тебя из собственных мыслей.

Ему также нравится, насколько Исак понимающий. Как легко он позволяет Эвену чувствовать то, что его волнует. Он так привык обращать внимание на всё, чтобы не терять стабильности, что он часто забывает позволять себе чувствовать происходящее, но Исак…

Исак мягко улыбается ему, и Исак говорит вещи типа _«это нормально чувствовать усталость, правда? Возможно, тебе нужно разрешить себя это ненадолго»_ , и он делает это настолько искренне, что Эвен никогда не сомневается. Поэтому Эвен…

Эвен впервые за долгое время думает, что, возможно, это и _правда_ нормально.

*

Они по-прежнему на диване, Микаэль, Исак и он сам, когда чуть позже к ним подходит Юнас.

– Привет, – говорит он, быстро оценивая их расположение и немного хмурясь, делая это так, что Эвен перехватывает взгляд Исака и они многозначительно улыбаются. – Кажется, у вас тут уютно.

– Угу, – соглашается Исак, по-прежнему касаясь волос Эвена, и тот улыбается. Потом он поднимает глаза на друга. – Ты что-то хотел?

– Просто хотел узнать… Эвен? – продолжает Юнас.

– Да?

– Можно мы возьмём твои колонки?

– Конечно, – отвечает Эвен. – Не вопрос.

– Спасибо. – Эвен не предпринимает попыток встать, и Юнас вскидывает брови. – Ты их не принесёшь?

– Нет.

– То есть ты позволишь нам избежать прослушивание Габриэллы сегодня вечером?

– Нет.

Юнас смеётся. Как и Исак, хотя он ещё умудряется закатить глаза. Микаэль лишь жалобно стонет.

– Ты невозможный, – заявляет Юнас, и Эвен продолжает улыбаться.

– Спасибо.

– Угу.

Ранее в этом месяце, после того как Эвен отверг Исака и вернулся домой после двухдневного отсутствия, Юнас обнаруживает его на кухне и вынуждает к разговору, но вопреки ожиданиям Эвена, Юнас совсем не злится. На самом деле он очень добр.

– Знаешь, – говорит он, заходя на кухню, после того как Исак вылетел оттуда пулей, а Эвен сидит, положив голову на стол и пытаясь собраться с силами. – Мы на тебя не злимся.

Эвен удивлённо поднимает брови, но Юнас лишь пожимает плечами, избавляясь от недоеденных хлопьев Исака, и Эвену это кажется таким добрым жестом, что ему становится неловко. Ему хочется сказать Юнасу, чтобы он перестал и позволил Эвену сделать это самому, потому что именно он косвенно виноват во всём, и меньшее, что он может сделать, – это прибраться на кухне.

– Ну хоть кто-то не злится, – тихо произносит Эвен и снова чувствует на себе добрый взгляд Юнаса.

– Ну да, – он опять пожимает плечами. – Ты имеешь право не отвечать на его чувства, он необязательно должен тебе нравиться.

_«Но он мне нравится»_ , – думает Эвен. _«Нравится, нравится, нравится»_.

– Да, – выдыхает он, вместо того чтобы озвучить свои мысли. Снова.

– Ты в порядке? – Юнас внимательно смотрит на него. – Выглядишь немного подавленным.

– Ты не обязан… – Эвен делает глубокий вдох. Потому выдыхает. – Я в порядке. Я просто хочу с ним поговорить.

– Ясно. – Юнас ставит очищенную тарелку в посудомойку. – Не думаю, что ему нужно знать детали отказа, понимаешь?

– Это не… – Эвен морщится. – Не то, что я хочу сказать.

– _Нет_? – Теперь Юнас смотрит на него очень внимательно, чуть округлив глаза. – Что же ты тогда хочешь ему сказать?

– Я не могу говорить об этом с тобой. – Брови Юнаса поднимаются ещё выше. – То есть… Я, наверное, сначала должен поговорить об этом с ним. Понимаешь?

Юнас улыбается. Это происходит очень медленно, но потом на его губах появляется широкая, открытая улыбка, и Эвен признаёт, насколько маленькой была вероятность, что в процессе разговора Юнас ни о чём не догадается.

– Да, – кивает он. – Понимаю. И кстати, вы были бы отличной парой.

– Юнас.

– Ладно, ладно, – Юнас примиряюще поднимает руки. – Я не буду вмешиваться.

– Окей.

– Но было бы круто.

_«Да»_ , – думает Эвен. « _Было бы очень-очень круто»_.

*

За несколько месяцев до этого он расстаётся с Соней.

В один из вечеров он поздно приходит домой, в квартиру, где они живут уже несколько лет, и теперь они достигли той стадии в отношениях, когда он знает, что, стоит ему открыть дверь, сразу начнётся ссора. Но он всё равно открывает её.

В общем-то, у него нет другого выхода.

И, конечно, он прав. Пока он снимает кроссовки в коридоре, она стоит в дверях гостиной, наблюдает за ним, сложив руки на груди. Она дожидается, чтобы он разулся, прежде чем начать говорить. А потом…

– Где ты был?

– Я снимал, – отвечает он. Вешает куртку на вешалку и подходит к ней, целует в щёку в знак приветствия, хотя ему и не хочется, но он всегда так делает. – Я же говорил тебе, что буду снимать, да?

– Да, – отвечает она. – Но только вот ты должен был выпить таблетки два часа назад.

Эвен закрывает глаза. Вздыхает. Трёт пальцем лоб, то место между бровями, где зарождается головная боль.

– Соня, – устало произносит он. – Нам обязательно делать это сегодня?

– Делать что? – спрашивает Соня. – Я просто сказала, что тебе нужно было выпить таблетки два часа назад. Это ты постоянно воспринимаешь всё в штыки.

Возможно, Эвену не стоит закатывать глаза. Возможно, это не самое правильное, продуманное решение.

Но он всё равно это делает.

– Ты относишься ко мне, – говорит он, – словно ты моя грёбаная нянька.

– Единственное, чего я хочу, – чтобы ты заботился о себе.

– Это неправда. И ты знаешь, что это неправда.

Они смотрят друг на друга. У дивана горит лампа, а на журнальном столике лежит открытая книга, и Эвену так хочется, чтобы они провели этот вечер спокойно. Чтобы они могли пойти спать и обнимать друг друга, а не заниматься этой хернёй.

– Соня, – говорит он. – Я стараюсь. Я знаю, что у меня не очень хорошо получается, ясно? Я знаю, что слишком много курю, и я знаю, что ты хотела бы, чтобы я бросил. Но я принимаю лекарства, и я не нарушаю режим сна, и я хожу на терапию, и я просто хочу немного пожить, вздохнуть спокойно, понимаешь?

– Просто ты был бы намного здоровее, если бы бросил, – отвечает она, и Эвен пожимает плечами и садится на диван, внезапно чувствуя себя опустошённым. – Возможно, жизнь тогда стала бы проще для нас обоих.

– Да брось, – говорит он.

– Что?

– Это несправедливо. – Он поднимает на неё взгляд. – Не только я виноват в том, что у нас всё так.

– Я этого не говорила.

– Но ты так подумала.

– Ты этого не знаешь.

Он вздыхает. Вздыхает и закрывает лицо руками, качает головой, словно старается унять закипающее раздражение. Потом:

– Просто всё сложно, – говорит она.

– Да _брось_! – Он отнимает руки от лица, чтобы посмотреть на неё. – Почему это всегда моя вина? И если я действительно такая большая и тяжёлая обуза, почему ты до сих пор здесь? Почему ты не уйдёшь?

– Почему подобные разговоры всегда заканчиваются тем, что ты пытаешься меня оттолкнуть?

– _Потому что_ , – отвечает он, – ты ведёшь себя так, словно ты несчастна. Ведёшь себя так, словно это я _делаю_ тебя несчастной.  

– Разве мы не можем это исправить?

– Я не знаю. Не знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня, кроме того, чтобы я полностью изменился, чего я сделать не могу. Я не знаю, как дать тебе то, что, по твоему мнению, тебе нужно.

– Эвен…

– Прости, ладно? Прости, что всё не так, как ты себе представляла, и что я причинил тебе боль, и что я продолжаю это делать, и прости, что однажды пытался покончить с собой…

– Говори потише.

– Тебе же _всё равно_. Соня. – Он смотрит на ней. – Тебе же плевать.

– Это не так.

– Я так устал, – говорит он, снова закрывая лицо руками и качая головой, словно стараясь стряхнуть с себя усталость, которая, кажется, проникла даже в кости. Стараясь сделать вдох, достаточно глубокий для того, чтобы исчезла тяжесть в груди. – И мне так грустно.

– Мне тоже.

Когда он поднимает глаза, опуская руки на колени, то видит, что Соня сидит на журнальном столике напротив него, нерешительно улыбаясь, и когда она протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его запястью, Эвен протягивает ей ладонь.

– Может быть, все так себя чувствуют иногда, – говорит Соня, а Эвен… Эвен качает головой.

– Это так грустно, – говорит он. – Разве ты не видишь, как это грустно?

– Я не знаю, кто я без тебя.

Эвен мог бы заплакать. Он мог бы и практически плачет, потому что он чувствует себя таким несчастным, и он любил Соню так долго, и ему так хочется всё исправить. Так хочется, чтобы они могли изменить ситуацию, сделать так, чтобы всё наладилось. Просто он не знает, как.

– Я тоже не знаю, – говорит он, потому что это правда. Их отношения длятся так долго, они так давно стали частью его жизни, и как двое людей, которые много лет живут вместе, они практически приросли друг к другу.

– Детка, – говорит он, потому что кажется, что Соня тоже готова заплакать, и проводит большим пальцем по мягкой коже её щеки, по тёмным кругам под глазами. А потом: – Просто я так _устал_.

– Да.

– Просто я чувствую, что всё делаю неправильно, что я постоянно тебя разочаровываю, а ты… словно душишь меня. Как будто я должен тебе что-то за то, что взвалил тебе на плечи эту ношу быть со мной, и что… – Он вздыхает. – И что должно быть что-то иное, что чувствуется совсем иначе.

– Ты меня бросаешь?

– Я не знаю.

– Ты только что назвал меня деткой.

– Я знаю, – он смотрит на неё, пожимает плечами. – Я не знаю. – Он осторожно убирает руку. – Я пойду приму лекарства, ладно? И мы можем просто…? Я просто хочу лечь спать. – Она кивает. – Мы можем это сделать?

– Да, – отвечает она. – Ладно.

Позже, уже после того как он запил свои таблетки водой и попытался немного прийти в себя, они снова сталкиваются. На этот раз в спальне.

В комнате темно, лишь свет фонарей сочится сквозь занавески и из-под двери. Эвен может видеть её лицо, её тело, повёрнутое к нему. Мягким прикосновением он убирает её волосы с шеи.

Она наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. И продолжает целовать, тесно прижимается к нему.

– Я не хочу этого, если ты грустишь, – говорит он, тихий шёпот лишь заставляет её улыбнуться и прикоснуться к его подбородку.

– Я не грущу, – говорит она. – Обещаю.

Он отвечает на поцелуй и перекатывает её на спину, а Соня продолжает улыбаться, пока он целует её шею, спускаясь губами к ткани лифчика. Он был с ней, когда она перестала носить модели с поролоновыми чашечками, предпочтя им обычные матерчатые, и тогда это казалось неважным, но теперь кажется значимым. Словно воспоминание обо всех вещах, которые они прожили вместе.

– Не могу представить, как буду заниматься сексом с кем-то другим, – говорит он после, когда всё закончилось, по-прежнему обнимая её. – Не знаю, как буду это делать.

– Ну, наверное, так же, – отвечает она с улыбкой, и он фыркает от смеха, пока она не поднимает брови. – Или нет. Если это будет парень.

– Это правда.

Она проводит рукой по его волосам, и им практически не удаётся быть такими в последнее время. Практически никогда уже не получается почувствовать это тепло, но иногда это всё же происходит, и Эвен думает, что это единственная причина, по которой они всё ещё здесь.

Всё дело в « _а вдруг что-то изменится»_ , в этой предательской надежде. В этом « _возможно»_.

– Я так нервничал в первый раз с тобой, – говорит он, потому что если и есть у них безопасные темы для разговора, то это их совместное прошлое. – Так нервничал.

– Я знаю, – с улыбкой подтверждает она. – Это было очень мило.

– Но не слишком хорошо.

– Да уж, – она смеётся, и он тоже улыбается. – Ты даже говорить об этом не мог. – Они смотрят друг на друга и одновременно закатывают глаза. – Хочешь открою тебе секрет?

– Хм?

– Было здорово. Я не возражала, что сначала вышло не очень хорошо и что мы действовали методом проб и ошибок, или что у меня был синяк, потому что ты оказался таким неуклюжим.

– Но я принёс тебе лёд.

– Да. – Она улыбается, и это грустно, это так грустно. Он протягивает руку и стирает слезинку с её щеки. – Было здорово, потому что это было с тобой. И ты называл это удалёнными сценами или ещё как-то, и тогда было весело. Но я думаю, что нам не нужно было ничего удалять. Потому что всё было хорошо, именно потому что неидеально.

Они находят глаза друг друга.

– Прости меня, – шепчет он.

– Я чувствую себя одинокой, – шепчет она в ответ. – Эвен, я чувствую себя такой одинокой. – Она продолжает плакать, но теперь уже сама вытирает слёзы. – Тебя никогда не бывает дом, и мы ничего не делаем вместе, и я больше не чувствую, что мы друзья. Я даже не чувствую, что мы партнёры.

– Прости.

– Это не только твоя вина, – говорит она, и это впервые звучит так, что он ей верит. – Я знаю, что тоже тебя отталкиваю.

– Я, – начинает он, потому что у них явно пришло время откровения. – У меня ощущение, что я никогда не нравился нам одновременно. – Она наклоняет голову. – Кажется, что либо я нравился себе, либо тебе. Я никогда не нравился нам вместе.

– Ты мне нравишься, – шепчет она.

– Ты меня любишь. Вот в чём разница.

– Но ты мне и нравишься тоже.

– Я не всегда это чувствую.

Она снова начинает плакать.

– Прости меня, – всхлипывает она. – Это ужасно. Прости, что заставляю тебя чувствовать себя ужасно.

– Прости, что я заставляю тебя чувствовать себя ужасно.

Она пожимает плечами. И в этом жесте чувствуется такая опустошённость, что Эвен понимает, что не может больше отворачиваться от этого, что они просто не могут продолжать так жить.

– Из нас вышла бы отличная история, – говорит он, употребляя прошедшее время, и Соня его не поправляет. Только снова улыбается, мягко и грустно. – Влюблённая парочка старшеклассников, у которых получилось сохранить чувства.

– Да, – отвечает она. – Так могло бы быть. А потом: – Это вся наша жизнь, Эвен. Вся эта мебель наша, и у нас ещё на год подписан договор аренды на квартиру, и… и…

– Я знаю, – говорит он. – Я знаю, знаю, знаю. Но это просто деньги. Мы со всем разберёмся.

– Мы?

Она произносит это слово с такой надеждой, что сердце Эвена сжимается от боли. Оно разбивается, потому что он сделал это с ней, и они сделали это друг с другом, и они были несчастны так долго, оставаясь вместе ради гипотетического будущего, которое не знали, как создать, а теперь оно их сокрушило. Измотало.

– Да, – говорит он. – Мы.

Она кивает. И это последнее, что они говорят друг другу. Потом он притягивает её к себе, она поворачивается к нему спиной, но накрывает ладонью его руку, лежащую на её животе, хотя не делала этого уже давно. И, возможно, это неправильно решение, но как бы сильно его ни переполняла грусть, в то же время он чувствует облегчение.

– Это было всё? Прошлой ночью? – спрашивает она его утром, всё ещё лёжа в кровати, и он берёт её за руку и кивает.

– Да, – отвечает он. – Думаю, всё.

*

Увидеть Исака в тот первый вечер – это как глоток свежего воздуха. Большой глоток холодной воды.

Он сказал Исаку правду, когда показал рисунок, – с самого начала было какое-то притяжение. Что-то шевельнулось в душе Эвена, что-то подсказало, что этот мальчик мог бы ему понравиться со временем.

Вероятно, всё дело в химии, и он чувствовал то же, когда познакомился с Соней и Микаэлем, и с другими парнями, и даже чуть-чуть ощутил это, когда впервые встретился с Юнасом во время интервью. Это лишь намёк, предчувствие, что у них есть общие интересы и ценности, а потому им может понравиться проводить время друг с другом.

Однако с Исаком это ощущение очень сильное с самого начала.

Настолько сильное, что, когда в тот вечер Эвен натягивает старое постельное бельё на новые одеяло и подушку, прежде чем забраться в свою новую кровать, он понимает, что улыбается, думая об Исаке. А потом чуть позднее начинает его рисовать.

Это странная ночь. Конечно, ему грустно, ему очень-очень грустно, но, как и в ту ночь, когда они расстались с Соней, Эвен чувствует облегчение. Облегчение из-за того, что ему больше не нужно жить в этой гнетущей атмосфере.

А ещё есть рисование. И помимо того, у него есть возможность что-то делать, оно так же заставляет его улыбаться всю ночь. Заставляет его испытывать надежду.

Это не последний раз, когда Исак заставляет его лежать под одеялом и смотреть в окно, ощущая в сердце лёгкость, и счастье, и надежду. То же самое происходит в ночь после их первого поцелуя.

Ему холодно, и сердце по-прежнему бьётся слишком быстро, и он так нервничал все выходные, и ему по-прежнему страшно, и мысли скачут в голове, но ему всё же удаётся не обращать на всё это внимание, потому что _боже_ …

Боже, он только что поцеловал парня. Поцеловал _Исака_. Поцеловал его и признался, что он тоже ему нравится, и обнимал его, пусть и недолго, и он сможет сделать это снова.

Эвен сможет _быть с ним_.  Он сможет узнать его, даже лучше, чем уже знает, сможет выяснить всё, чем они смогут быть друг для друга, сможет целовать и касаться, и говорить, говорить, говорить… И он…

Он в восторге от этого.

Он настолько переполнен этим чувством, что практически не спит той ночью, а потом, на следующий день не может перестать прикасаться к Исаку. Впрочем, тот, кажется, не возражает, лишь улыбается, улыбается, улыбается и подаётся навстречу, и Эвен думает, что Исак – самый смелый из всех, кого он знает, раз так легко доверился ему после причинённой боли.

– Вообще-то, – говорит Исак немного смущённо, когда они сидят утром на кухне и едят хлопья, и это так сильно отличается от их предыдущего утра на этой самой кухне. – У меня на сегодня были планы.

– Да?

– Я собирался купить рождественский подарок маме.

Эвен улыбается. Под столом он касается ступнёй ноги Исака, и это так свежо, и ново, и восхитительно, что даже такая мелочь заставляет его воодушевиться.

– Что ж, – говорит он, наблюдая, как улыбается Исак, весь такой мягкий с отяжелевшими веками, пока Эвен скользит пальцем по его подъёму, по щиколотке, забираясь дальше под штанину. – Как официальный любитель Рождества, не могу не поддержать твоё решение.

– Рождественский мальчик.

– Да.

– Ты не хочешь…? – Исак запинается, на мгновение делает паузу, но потом, словно набравшись смелости, продолжает, – не хочешь пойти со мной?

– Да, – отвечает Эвен и клянётся себе, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы Исак чувствовал себя настолько желанным, чтобы у него никогда больше не возникало поводов для подобной неуверенности. – С удовольствием.

– Ладно.

Здорово, когда есть, чем заняться. Когда есть, что делать, потому что таким образом Эвен может избавиться от бурлящей в крови энергии и вернуться к чему-то более спокойному. И у них есть общая цель, что-то, к чему они могут стремиться, пока привыкают к этому новому, удивительному чувству между ними.

Они даже не успевают дойти до трамвайной остановки, когда Эвен, решивший быть смелым за них обоих, кончиками пальцев касается руки Исака, восторженно замечая, как тот, словно инстинктивно, мгновенно сжимает их. А потом...

– Слишком незаметно, – говорит Исак, и Эвен смеётся.

– Прости, – отвечает он, и крепко берёт Исака за руку, по очереди переплетая их пальцы в замок, в конце сжимая их в знак приветствия. – Так лучше?

– Да, – кивает тот. – Лучше.

В трамвае они делают то же, что и раньше – слушают музыку в телефоне Эвена, и Исак, которого как всегда немного клонит в сон, кладёт голову ему на плечо. Но есть в этом и кое-что новое.

Тот факт, что они продолжают держаться за руки.

*

За час до полуночи они выходят на улицу, чтобы запустить первую порцию фейерверков.

Они делают это во дворе, рядом с дверью, на том самом месте, где впервые поцеловались и где впервые говорили о любви. Эвен думает, что Исак помнит об этом, судя по его загадочной улыбке, и он обеими руками обнимает его за плечи, притягивая к себе, а Исак обвивает руки вокруг его талии.

– Привет, – говорит Эвен, выдыхая слова с волосы Исака.

– Привет.

Забавно, как они обходят друг друга стороной в этот вечер. И в этом нет намеренного желания, берущего корни в невозможности быть вместе, наоборот в этом ощущается комфорт. Словно ты на семейном сборище со своими родителями, проводишь время с дядюшками и тётушками, и другими родственниками, но в результате оказываешься с мамой и папой, когда ты устал и хочешь пойти домой.

Кажется, Исак тоже устал, склонил голову на плечо Эвена, расслабляясь в кольце его рук, пусть и не видит остальных парней и не слышит шума взрывающихся фейерверков.

Эвен не возражает. Ему это нравится. Тот маленький мир для двоих, который они строят вместе. Эта маленькая, их личная вселенная.

– Смотри, – шепчет он, чуть дёргая плечом, чтобы привлечь внимание Исака, и кивая на Элиаса, который только что поджёг фитиль и отбегает к остальным парням. Они с Исаком тоже смотрят на небо, стоя в нескольких шагах позади, и когда темнота озаряется тысячей цветов, Эвен видит, как Исак улыбается.

– Красиво, – говорит он.

– Да. Как и ты, – Исак смотрит на него и закатывает глаза, а Эвен смеётся. – Тебе нужно научиться принимать комплименты.

– Спасибо.

– Угу.

По-прежнему улыбаясь, Эвен прижимает Исака крепче и гладит по пояснице. Исак не сопротивляется.

– Мне нравятся звёзды, – говорит он так спокойно, что Эвен понимает, что он правда так думает.

– Да, – кивает он. – Ты говорил. – Исак поднимает на него глаза. – Параллельные вселенные, помнишь? – И Исак улыбается.

– О да, – кивает он, а потом, – То, как ты говоришь обо мне… кажется, я тебе действительно небезразличен.

– Так и есть.

– Да, но это слышно в том, как ты говоришь, – продолжает Исак. Эвен смотрит на него и ждёт продолжения, но Исак молчит. Поэтому…

– Объясни? – просит Эвен, и Исак снова улыбается.

– Ну словно, – произносит он. – Ты обращаешь на меня внимание. Словно тебе интересно. – Он снова смотрит на Эвена. – Словно я тебе интересен.

– Но это правда.

– Да, но, – Исак замолкает, и он думает, что за этим последует вздох из-за того, что Эвен его не понимает, но это не так. Вместо вздоха Исак мягко улыбается и поднимает голову, чтобы им было удобно смотреть друг на другу, и убирает руку с талии Эвена, чтобы убрать прядь волос с его лба. – Я хочу сказать, что… Я бы знал. Даже если бы ты не говорил мне, я бы всё равно знал.

И внезапно Эвен понимает.

Понимает, потому что знает, как мало значат слова, если они не подкреплены чем-то конкретным, и потому что знает, каково это хотеть, чтобы о тебе заботились.

– Знаешь, – произносит он. – Не хочется говорить о других, но я всегда знал, что Соня меня любит, просто… В конце я стал понимать, что я не очень-то ей нравлюсь. Понимаешь?

– Да, – кивает Исак.

– Что ж, – Эвен проводит пальцем по его щеке, – ты мне нравишься.

Исак широко улыбается.

– Я знаю, – говорит он. – Я это чувствую. – А потом он снова заправляет прядь волос Эвену за ухо, и он уже знает, что Исак так делает всегда, когда хочет сделать для него что-то приятное или утешить его. – Ты мне тоже нравишься.

– Я знаю, – кивает Эвен, потому что так и есть, и Исак фыркает от смеха. – Я это чувствую.

Они одновременно тянутся за поцелуем. Эвен указательным пальцем поднимает подбородок Исака, Исак кладёт одну руку ему на шею, вторую – на плечо, прижимается к груди. Их лица так близко, словно идеально подходящие друг другу кусочки паззла.

– Ты потрясающий, – говорит Исак, и сегодня так холодно, что Эвен видит, как слова превращаются в пар у губ Исака. Так холодно, что этот пар становится доказательством, великолепным, удивительным доказательством, что они правда существуют. Что он правда их произнёс. – Я думаю, что ты потрясающий.

И Эвен…

Эвен ему верит.

*

Эвен прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что в жизни бывают моменты, которые могут изменить её навсегда. Бывало, что он их не замечал, бывало и наоборот.

Пятница, когда они идут на свидание, – один из таких моментов.

Он чувствует это, лёжа в снегу и рассказывая Исаку о том, как было страшно внезапно оказаться в чём-то, что он себе представлял совсем не так, почувствовать себя беспомощным, быть не в силах что-либо изменить, а лишь наблюдать, как всё рушится, как кто-то, кого он любил, превращается во врага.

Знать, что во многом это его вина.

Он чувствует это, не потому что раньше не думал об этом, а потому что Исак подталкивает его. Потому что Исак говорит ему что-то, что он, вероятно, будет помнить до конца жизни.

Позднее тем вечером, когда они возвращаются домой, Эвен тянет Исака за руку, за их переплетённые пальцы, которые они не расцепляют, каждый раз оказываясь на улице после их первого поцелуя, в гостиную и подводит к ёлке.

Когда Эвен водружает на верхушку звезду, Исак улыбается.

– Отлично смотрится, – говорит он мягко и так, словно только это и имеет значение, и Эвен оборачивается и обнимает его.

– Прости, что так расклеился сегодня, – говорит он, и Исак качает головой.

– Я не против, – отвечает он, поправляя волосы Эвена, когда они отпускают друг друга. А потом, осторожно улыбаясь: – Ты знаешь, что очень часто извиняешься за свои чувства?

Эвен едва не фыркает.

– Да, – кивает он, закатывая глаза, но Исак лишь пожимает плечами.

– Всё нормально, – говорит он. – Но знаешь, ты не обязан это делать.

– Нет?

– Нет, – уверенно подтверждает Исак. – Всё в порядке.

– Всё в порядке?

– Да, – кивает он. Касается его волос. – В полном порядке.

*

В канун Нового года, прежде чем они выходят на улицу, Мутта просит у Эвена свитер или худи, потому что день выдался холоднее, чем он предполагал, и Эвен тут же ведёт его в свою комнату.

– Это что-то новенькое, – замечает Мутта, вытаскивая одну из толстовок Эвена. Только она не его, Эвен хорошо это помнит. Она принадлежит Исаку, и попала сюда накануне, когда Исак увидел, как он разбирает одежду для стирки и незаметно кинул пару своих вещей в кучу. – Рождественский подарок?

– Эээ, – тянет Эвен. – Нет. Вообще-то это Исака.

Мутта ухмыляется, а Эвен закатывает глаза, но с готовностью забирает худи и непроизвольно гладит его ладонью, думая о том, что это значит.

Раньше на этой неделе Эвен лежит в кровати Исака и читает, когда тот возвращается из душа. Эвен украдкой подглядывает за ним, пока тот переодевается, но потом возвращается к чтению, когда Исак подходит и ложится рядом.

– Тебе понравилось то, что ты увидел? – спрашивает он, и Эвен ухмыляется, не отрывая глаз от книги.

– Угу, – отвечает он, продолжая читать, и слышит, как весело Исак фыркает рядом.

Когда Исак прижимается к нему, Эвен поднимает руку и кладёт её ему на плечи, притягивая ещё ближе, потом смотрит на его лицо и видит растянувшиеся в улыбке губы. Наклоняется, чтобы быстро поцеловать, чмокнуть, просто потому что он может.

– Хочешь я тебе почитаю? – спрашивает Эвен, и Исак удивлённо поднимает брови. – Мы могли бы сделать это традицией. Одной из наших традиций.

Исак улыбается.

– Да, – говорит он. – Только парочки делают это, правда?

– Ну… я рассказал моей маме о тебе.

Исак посмеивается.

– Ладно, – произносит он, устраиваясь у Эвена под боком и натягивая на них одеяло, поправляя подушку под головой. И Эвен ждёт, пока он устроится, чтобы снова обнять, и когда он делает это, то притягивает Исака поближе, чтобы продолжать его обнимать и в то же время быть в состоянии переворачивать страницы. Исак протягивает руку и с улыбкой касается пальцем заметку, которую Эвен сделал на полях, гладит её, словно это что-то ценное, но ничего не говорит кроме: – Ну давай, почитай мне.

– Тебе нравится заметка?

– Мне нравишься ты.

– Ладно.

Улыбаясь, Эвен поворачивает книгу к себе и начинает читать, а спустя 48 часов он стоит рядом с Исаком в гостиной, играет с завязками его худи, а на часах практически полночь.

– Знаешь, – говорит он. – У меня такое чувство, как будто мы заканчивает что-то.

– Заканчиваем? – спрашивает Исак.

– Да. Словно декабрь был таким напряжённым переходным периодом, а теперь… – Он придвигается ближе. – А теперь мы начинаем настоящую жизнь.

Мягко улыбаясь, Исак обнимает его за шею, кладёт ладонь на щёку, прижимается лбом ко лбу Эвена.

– Страшно, – говорит он, но Эвен качает головой. Потом пожимает плечами.

– Может, чуть-чуть, – говорит он. Отстраняется немного, чтобы Исак посмотрел на него. – Но и захватывающе тоже.

Исак широко улыбается, а остальные начинают обратный отсчёт. Они оба с озорством смотрят друг на друга, многозначительно подняв брови.

– Согласен, – говорит Исак, когда все вокруг прокричали «пять». – Это захватывающе.

– Хорошо, – кивает Эвен.

– Хорошо.

– Два, – кричат все. – Один.

А потом....

Когда все вокруг радостно кричат, они наклоняются друг к другу.

И целуются.


	2. Chapter 2

** 1 января 2018 **

– Я больше никогда, – говорит Исак, сидя на кухне на следующее утро, которое на самом деле уже перетекло в день. – Никогда-никогда больше не буду пить. 

– Знаешь, – замечает Эскиль, – я что-то слабо в это верю, честно говоря.

Исак не закатывает глаза, потому что, вероятно, слишком плохо себя чувствует для этого и боится, что комната начнёт кружиться перед глазами, но всё же бросает на Эскиля возмущённый взгляд. Эвен улыбается, глядя на них, прячась за краем чашки с чаем. Если уж говорить откровенно, он тоже не слишком хорошо себя чувствует. 

Прошлой ночью, когда вечеринка начала затихать, они с Исаком пришли в его комнату, где рухнули на кровать, чтобы попытаться свести к минимуму то, как всё вращалось у них перед глазами. Когда они проснулись сегодня чуть после полудня, всё тело Эвена болело: все мышцы и даже все кости. 

– Ладно, – ворчит Исак. – Ну тогда я не буду забывать пить воду между напитками, и я научусь не торопиться. 

– Угу.

– Я взрослый.

– Угу. 

– Я должен знать, как это делается.

– Конечно, – кивает Эскиль. – Звучит отлично, малыш Иисус. 

Продолжая ворчать на Эскиля, Исак двигает свой стул чуть ближе к Эвену, находит его плечо и кладёт на него голову, а Эвен прижимается щекой к его волосам. Они принесли с собой на кухню одеяла, обернули их вокруг себя, и Эвен считает, что им крупно повезло, что экзамены на их курсах не начинаются завтра. 

– Я устал, – тихо признаётся Исак. – Ты не хочешь вернуться в кровать?

– Ага, – улыбается Эвен. – Возможно. 

– Нет! – возмущённо вклинивается Эскиль. – Мы должны смотреть прыжки на лыжах с трамплина в гостиной, лёжа на диванах и то засыпая, то снова просыпаясь. А в шесть вечера мы закажем пиццу, и только _после_ этого вы сможете вернуться в свою кровать. 

– У нас такая традиция, – объясняет Исак, замечая вопросительный взгляд Эвена. – Так что, наверное, мы должны. 

– Ладно, – соглашается Эвен. – Значит, прыжки с трамплина. 

*

К тому моменту, как они устроились в гостиной, где ещё заметны следы вчерашней вечеринки в виде бутылок, конфетти и слабого запаха дыма, Юнас и Эва, которая осталась ночевать, уже проснулись и присоединились к ним. Очевидно, как скоро обнаруживает Эвен, Исак не шутил, когда говорил, что это традиция. 

– Хм, – говорит Эва. – 129.

– Он норвежец! – возражает Эскиль. – 135.

– Успокойтесь, – вмешивается Юнас. – 132.

– Что происходит? – спрашивает Эвен у Исака, устроившегося у него под боком на диване, который они делят с Эскилем. 

– Мы делаем ставки, – отвечает Исак. – Как далеко они прыгнут.

– Это...?

– Традиция? – Исак кивает. – Да. 

– Ладно, – говорит Эвен. – Так на что мы ставим? 133?

– Конечно, – соглашается Исак. – Ладно. – А потом говорит громче для остальных. – Мы ставим на 133. 

Пока норвежский спортсмен съезжает по горе разгона, они все замолкают, напряжённо следя, пока…

132,8!

– Это мы! – возбуждённо восклицает Исак, а потом кидает Юнасу: – Вот так вам! 

– Успокойся.

– Я успокоюсь, когда мы выиграем. 

Эвен переглядывается с Юнасом поверх головы Исака и просто пожимает плечами, гладит Исака по спине. Эвен уже понял, что Исак очень азартный, когда дело касается игр, и… На самом деле Эвену это кажется милым. 

– Ты очень сильно переживаешь, – тихо говорит он и целует его в висок, а Исак смотрит на него, подняв брови.

– Ты против? 

– Нет, – качает головой Эвен, а потом, просто чтобы подразнить, поднимает пальцем подбородок Исака и наклоняется ближе, но не до конца, чтобы Исаку самому пришлось закрыть оставшееся расстояние. – Мне это очень нравится.  

Исак закрывает расстояние. Быстро. Но когда он заканчивает поцелуй, всё равно остаётся рядом, положив голову Эвену на плечо, практически утыкаясь носом в шею. А Эвен…

Эвен в восторге. От всех этих традиций, которые могли бы теперь стать и его, от той мягкости, которая окутывает Исака, когда он сонный, как сейчас, от того факта, что сегодня Новый год, и они все по-прежнему здесь.

Позже, после того как они заказали и съели пиццу, сидя на полу в гостиной вместо кухни, потому что сегодня особый день, когда можно себе это позволить, они приступают к уборке квартиры. Собирают пустые бутылки в пластиковые пакеты у двери, достают метлу и пылесос, чтобы избавиться от конфетти на полу, вытирают липкие следы алкоголя со всех возможных поверхностей. 

– Знаешь, – говорит Эвен тем вечером, когда они оказываются в его комнате, и он падает спиной на матрас и наблюдает, как Исак избавляется от джинсов. – Ты знаешь, что сегодня годовщина нашего знакомства? 

– Знаю, – отвечает Исак, бросая джинсы на пол и забираясь на кровать, устраивается на бёдрах Эвена, а тот кладёт ладони на его ноги. – Очень легко запомнить. 

– Угу, – Эвен гладит его бёдра, скользит большими пальцами по внутренней стороне, а потом берёт Исака за руку, подносит к губам и целует. – Знаешь, а мне понравилось сегодня. 

– Сегодня? – повторяет Исак. – Почему? 

– Потому что, – отвечает Эвен, – это та настоящая жизнь, о которой мы говорили. 

Исак улыбается и берёт руки Эвена в свои, и они переплетают пальцы, а потом Исак прижимает их к подушке у Эвена за головой. 

– Продолжай, – говорит Исак, теперь откровенно флиртуя, и Эвен догадывается, к чему всё идёт. 

– Что ж, – произносит он. – Это символично. 

Исак ухмыляется. – О да, – говорит он, – киноманьяк. 

– Ага. 

– Продолжай.

Эвен улыбается. 

– И, – говорит он. – Вчера был канун Нового года, вечеринка, самый пик. А потом наступает Новый год. Уборка, возвращение в обычное русло. 

А ещё тот факт, что он ошибался, когда психовал, думая, что, возможно, всё это смесь неудачного времени и невероятного стечения обстоятельств, что всё слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и что ему не удастся сохранить это, когда магия декабря закончится, что всё это так и останется предрождественской интрижкой. 

– Ааа.

– Да. – Эвен гладит большими пальцами тыльную сторону рук Исака, и он сжимает его пальцы в ответ. – Кстати, ты знаешь, что мне теперь нравится стирать, если ты рядом? – Исак смеётся. – И посуду мыть.

– И посуду?

– Ага.

– Ты такой милый со мной. 

– Ну я ведь именно к тебе иду за сексом. 

Исак фыркает от смеха и отпускает руки Эвена, чтобы легко шлёпнуть его по груди. 

– Заткнись, – говорит он, и Эвен тоже начинает смеяться. – Я очень доступный, тебе даже не приходится особо стараться.

– Ты доступный?

– Для тебя. 

И боже. Боже, он так им увлечён, так им очарован, так…

Он так чертовски влюблён в него. 

На самом деле Эвен любит Исака. Любит в нём множество вещей, и да, полюбил очень быстро. У него так всегда было, возможно, потому, что он действительно глубоко чувствующий человек, и иногда эта скорость заставляет его сомневаться в правдивости и реальности происходящего. И всё же раньше инстинкт никогда его не подводил. Возможно, дело в том, что у него хорошо развита интуиция. 

– Что? – спрашивает Исак. – Что это за взгляд?

– Ничего. 

– Не похоже на ничего.

– Ну…

Эвен пожимает плечами. А потом тянется к щекам Исака, облизывает губы, притягивает к себе и целует. Целует его так, словно хочет что-то сказать, гладит пальцем по скуле, не скрывая чувств, и Исак отвечает тем же. 

Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, на губах Исака играет широкая улыбка. 

– Что? – спрашивает Эвен.

– Да нет, ничего.

– Ну что?? 

Исак улыбается. Улыбается, и улыбается, и улыбается, скатывается с Эвена и устраивается под боком, так, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга. Рука Эвена на его талии, а сам Исак заправляет волосы ему за ухо.

– Ну же, – настаивает Эвен. – Что?

– Ты влюблён в меня? 

И _ох_. 

Значит, Исак всё понял.

Поэтому Эвен тоже улыбается.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спрашивает он. – Что? – Исак усмехается и выглядит таким радостным, что у Эвена сердце поёт, но он продолжает. – Ты что, теперь мысли умеешь читать? 

– Да.

– Да?

Исак продолжает смеяться, придвигается ближе, закидывает ногу на ноги Эвена, обнимает рукой за шею, прижимается грудью к груди, их губы практически соприкасаются, и боже…

– Ага, – кивает Исак. – Но только твои. 

– “Сумерки” наоборот.

– Именно. 

– Исак. – Они смотрят друг на друга. И Исак, боже… Исак… Исак выглядит таким чертовски счастливым, таким довольным, улыбка светится в его глазах и на губах, и он такой красивый. Он такой красивый! – Малыш. 

Исак касается его щеки. Наклонятся, трётся кончиком носа о нос.

– Знаешь, я чувствую то же самое, – говорит он, и Эвен забыл об этом, о том, что Исак мог ответить тем же, но теперь он вспоминает, чувствуя, как тепло окутывает всё его тело, одновременно испытывая умиротворение и ликующий восторг, и трепет. – Я тоже это чувствую. 

– Ты в меня влюблён?

– Да. 

Исак кивает, произнося это слово, и по-прежнему улыбается. Не прекращал ни на секунду. 

Эвен целует его. Целует его глубоко и отчаянно. Желая его. Целует его, отдавая всего себя, как и Исак в ответ, и они оба растворяются в поцелуе, словно желая пережить каждое его мгновение.

– Что ж, – говорит Эвен, когда они останавливаются, по-прежнему обнимая Исака. – Тогда за счастливую настоящую жизнь.

Исак смеётся. А потом…

– Да, – кивает он. – За счастливую настоящую жизнь. 


End file.
